Flowers for their grave Rewrite
by OtakuGirl2.0
Summary: This is a rewrite of 'Flowers for their grave' Naruto Uzumaki is a world famous crime novelist whose stories come to life when a copycat killer follows his literary blueprint. Naruto is enlisted to help the NYPD stay a step ahead of the murderer. Full summary inside - Naruto/femSasuke rated M for some swearing and crime
1. Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki is a world famous crime novelist whose stories come to life when a copycat killer follows his literary blueprint. Enlisted to help the NYPD stay a step ahead of the murderer, Naruto realises working with the police can also supplies him with a slew of ideas for his next book. The relationship gets a little more complicated – and a whole lot more fun – when he is paired with the attractive Detective Uchiha, who doesn't appreciate Naruto's unorthodox style. Naruto/fem Sasuke OOC characters

Naruto/Castle crossover

By OtakuGirl 2.0

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, castle or any products or tv shows mentioned in this fanfiction

Characters – Flowers for their grave

* Note all victims will be living in the next story if this series of stories continues.

*Only main characters will stay the same.

 **Main characters**

 **Police/Law**

Beckett – **Female Sasuke Uchiha**

Ryan – **Jugo**

Esposito – **Suigetsu**

Lanie – **Karin**

Montgomery – **Itachi Uchiha**

Judge Markway – **Obtio Uchiha**

 **Castles Family/Friends**

Castle – **Naruto Uzumaki**

Martha/ will be changed to godfather – **Jiraiya**

Alexis/ - (new Name) – **Aiko Uzumaki**

Meredith (First Wife) – **Sakura Haruno**

Gina (Second Wife) – **Ino Yamanka**

 **Writers poker**

 **Kakashi** **Hatake**

 **Jiraiya**

 **Minato**

Flowers for their grave

Prologue

Soft music played as a young woman in her early twenties lays motionless atop a dining room table, red rose petals tumbled slowly through the air, landing on naked milky white skin, careful attention was taken in covering a bullet hole that was in the woman chest, once the woman was covered in the petals a gloved hands placed a sunflower on each of the woman's eyes, satisfied with their work the killer looked around to make sure nothing was out of place, with everything in order the killer turned the volume up on the stereo, once the killer was done they swiftly walked to the door, a faint click of the front door closing as the killer left the apartment.

 **An hour later**

Mrs Takahashi an elderly woman in her mid to late 70s shuffled across the hall way to apartment 217, she had heard the music coming from the apartment for over an hour now and was starting to worry, the young lady Miss Hyūga, was such a nice quiet girl, they had become quite close as the young girl had often helped out by running errands for her and it really wasn't like her to have her music up so loud.

Mrs Takahashi knocked softly on the door "Miss Hyūga" she knocked again bit this time a little louder "Miss Hyūga... it's your neighbour Mrs Takahashi "still no response, Mrs Takahashi was starting to becoming more worried and decided the best idea would be to call the super to come an check on the girl, as much as she didn't want to get the girl into trouble she was worried, with that Mrs Takahashi walked back to her apartment and phoned the super.

It didn't take long for the super to arrive the man was in his early 30s, he was a tall lean man, his hair a bright shade of green, Mrs Takahashi often wounded why the young man had dyed it the strange colour but then again she had done a lot more crazy stuff in her youth "hi there Mrs Takahashi what's going on" he gave a small wave with a smile

"Oh Yuki I'm just worried about Miss Hyūga... the music it been on that loud for the past hour I've tried knocking on the door but I didn't get any answer, I'm sure it's nothing but ..."

"It ok Mrs Takahashi I'll go check on her, probably just fell asleep or something with the stereo on" Yuki said with a smile as he walked out of Mrs Takahashi apartment and across the hall as Miss Takahashi followed.

Yuki knocked on the door "Miss Hyūga... it the super Yuki, is everything okay? Miss Hyūga?" with no answer Yuki sighed and pulled his keys out of his pocket, picking the right key he put it in the lock "Miss Hyūga I'm coming in" he said as he open the door, at that moment Yuki turned as white as a sheet, turning around he exited the apartment and looked at Mrs Takahashi

"Yuki what is it?"

"Mrs Takahashi call 911" Yuki said the panic clear in his voice

Mrs Takahashi look at Yuki then it hit her, pushing past Yuki she heard Yuki telling her not to go in but ignoring him she entered the apartment and saw the body and let out a blood curdling scream and then collapsed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Murder...Mystery...The macabre." A woman's voice rang over a microphone, the woman in question was none other than Ino Yamanaka President of hidden leaf Publishing, she was in her late 20s her long blond hair hung loosely down her back, she was wearing a purple silk dress with a sweetheart neckline and with a low back with a spilt from her hip down on one side. At the present time she was introducing the soon to be hit of the season, at a roof top party celebrating the release of the new book 'storm fall'. Pausing she looked around the party taking in the surroundings.

The party itself was situated on top of the Hokage's mansion overlooking the entire city but this was not your typical 'faddy daddy' publisher party, waiter dressed as murder victims serve drinks, while hard core hotties mingle with middle-aged men. Around the room, giant placards advertise Naruto Uzumaki's latest potboiler, 'Storm Fall', Ino smiled and continued the introduction "What is it about a hard-boiled detective, a femme fatale, and the cold steel of a gun that keeps our bedside lamps burning into the wee hours of the morning? However the spell is cast, tonight we honour a master of the form and celebrate the launch of Storm Fall" she paused again to take a quick swiping glance around the crowed for the man of the moment...

She sighed slightly as she spotted him, at the present time he was gulping down a glass of champagne laughing loudly at something, making eye contact, Ino give him one stern look and that was all it took for Naruto hurry up and make his way to the stage.

Ino sighed again quietly shaking her head the smile returning to her face and she continued "the stunning conclusion to his best-selling Derrick Storm mystery series. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Master of the Macabre... Naruto Uzumaki"

Music blasted out the speakers on either side of the stage as the audience applauded. Naruto walked up to the stage, he stooped to poses for pictures with fans and autographs copies of his novel as well as various body parts as he made his way to the podium to give his speech. One of those said body parts was some young air heads chest, the young woman gigged and pulled her dress top aside, Naruto smiled and signed his name just above the bra line. He smirked "Call me when you're ready to wash it off" he then winked at the woman who gigged again. On his way to the podium he walked past Ino "Don't you take anything seriously?" she whispered into his ear

"Nope" Naruto smiled and stood in front of the podium to make his speech.

Across town

A young woman in her late 20s walked down the well-lit hallway, the hallway was full of cops both uniform and a few plain clothed offices, she was the lead detective on this case as such she was in plain clothes which was a simple light blue pants suite, her long raven hair tide back in a high pony tail swayed back and forth as she walked, her bandage and gun were hooked on the right side of her belt.

Walking past a couple of uniformed officers interviewing neighbours she came up to the apartment door she was greeted by an uniformed office "the areas been cleared detective Uchiha" She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and ducked under the crime scene tape and entered the apartment with 217 on the door, standing in the centre of the room were couple of plain clothed offices who were going over their notes.

They were Detectives Suigetsu Hozuki and Jūgo, Suigetsu was about 5'10", with white hair with a light-blue tint and purple eyes. He was lean but no means lacking in strength, what destined him from the other detectives was his shark like teeth an old remnant from his gang days. Jūgo was about 6'7", with spiky orange hair, he was pretty tall making him seem quite intimidating but in truth he was a really sweet guy, wouldn't hurt a fly normally but hit just the right buttons and he could fly right of the handle.

Sasuke made her way into the room as crime scene techs photograph the body. She crouched to look over the victim's body. The body was lying on the dining room table, nude, but covered head-to-toe in rose petals. Covering her eyes are two sunflowers. "Who are you?" Sasuke wisped to herself.

"The victim's name is Hinata Hyūga, 24 years old. Grad student at HLU (Hidden Leaf University), she was part of the Social Work program."Suigetsu said reading from his notes.

"Nice place for a social worker." Sasuke said as she stood up, looking around, the apartment was huge much bigger than her one room apartment, it had a view of the city and it was very modern. There was no way a social worker could afford this.

"Daddy's money" Jūgo said standing behind Sasuke "she's the daughter of Hiashi Hyūga, real estate mogul"

' _That explains it'_ Sasuke thought

"So who found her?" Sasuke asked walking around to the other side of the body

"The super… Neighbours called to complain about the music. When she didn't answer, they had the Super check on her." Suigetsu continued Sasuke glanced to the doorway where two uniform cops were interviewing a guy with green hair who was standing next to an elderly woman who was being attended to by some paramedics. Sasuke turned back to Suigetsu "is that the super and the neighbour that found her" Suigetsu just nodded

Sasuke sighed and continued looking around the well kept room. She noticed everything was in its place there was no signs of forced entry or a struggle. "There are no signs of a struggle so she most likely knew her killer"

Just then Karin walked in, Karin was the Medical Examiner and a very good friend of Sasuke's, Karin was about 5'4" with long red reaching the middle of her back "Hey Sasuke" she said walking over to the body "Huh… he even bought her flowers, Who says romance is dead?" gesturing to the body coved in the petals.

"I do. Every Saturday night" Sasuke grunted peeved she hadn't had a decent date in mouths.

"Put on a bit lipstick and get rid of the cold glare of yours and you might get lucky" Karin said with a slight chuckle looking over her shoulder at Sasuke whose glare had seemed to get colder "just saying" said giving a mock surrender, she had become immune to the glare after working with Sasuke so long, it had become a somewhat amusing.

Sasuke sighed "What else did he give her besides the flowers"

"Well let's just see" Karin said pushing her glasses up further on the bridge of her nose, she then put on some gloves and then used the tweezes she pulled from her medical bag she removed a petal from the body revelling what looked like two bullet hole "hmm... looks to me like she received two shots to the chest small callable, nothing more I can tell you till I get her back to the morgue" Karin looked back over to Sasuke who had a strange look on her face "what... something wrong?"

"The crime scene it looks familiar like ..." Sasuke trailed off, dame it she just couldn't put her finger on it, she had a nagging feeling of déjà vu she had this same feeling at another crime scene a week ago, it was just like both the crime scene were leaping off pages of a book, that's it the flower petals on the body the sunflowers on the eyes. _'That's it'_ she thought as a light bulb went off in her heard it was so clear now

"Guys come on don't tell me don't see it"

"See what?" Jūgo said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Come on Sasuke, I'm not the one with a thing for freaky ones." Suigetsu said rubbing the back of his head "Just give me a Shin shot Naomi over Kenji so I can get my call and go home."

Sasuke sighed "But the 'freaky' ones require more. They reveal more. Look at how he left her: covered modestly, but you despite all of the effort, all of the preparation, you won't find any evidence of sexual abuse." Sasuke said as she started to pace the room

"You got all that from the body?" Suigetsu asked clearly confused

"Well that, plus I seen this before" Sasuke said a slight blush on her face

"Where?" Jūgo asked looking though his note trying to figure out if he missed some thing

"Roses on her body, sunflowers on her eyes?" Sasuke waited to see if the realisation hit them but all she saw was three blank faces shearing right back at her "Don't you guys read?"

"Does Play Boy count?" Suigetsu said laughing a little, Sasuke just ignored him

" _Flowers for her grave"_ Sasuke could still only see blank faces "Derrick Storm"

"Oh you mean that detective mystery series... so you think some copying the murders in the book?" Karin said as she looked over the body

Sasuke nodded "this isn't the first one either... Jūgo you remember the one last week the small claims lawyer"

"Yes the guy was found dead face down strangled with his neck tie... laying in a pentagram the case is still open" Jūgo said

"Straight out of _Hell hath no fury_ " Sasuke said

"Wait are you saying these murders are connected?" Suigetsu rub the back of his neck he really didn't like the freaky ones.

"We won't know for sure an until we get the results back from the lab" Sasuke said as she watched the medics carried out the body "Suigetsu, Jūgo finish up here and we'll go back to the station and go over the notes of the other case and see if there is any connections...Oh and see what you can find on Naruto Uzumaki

"Is this guy a suspect?" Jūgo asked writing a reminder into his note pad

"No but he might be able to shed some light on the situation" Sasuke said as she exited the apartment.

Back at the police station

Sasuke sat at her desk thrumming though the police reports from a previews case, a man name Rock Lee, a small claims lawyer; he had been murdered, strangled with a necktie. Sasuke pulled a photo of the crime scene out of the file, the body of the man was lying face down in a pentagram "hm... straight out of _Hell Hath no fury_ " Sasuke stood up pinning the photo to the murder board, the board itself was cover in photos of the Hyūga crime scene "So how are you guys connected"

"Looks like writer-boy has a rap sheet" Sasuke turned to the voice it was Suigetsu he was reading the a file "indecent exposure... wow the dude stole a police horse" Suigetsu looked up from the file, to the murder board "any connection between the two victims"

"No nothing has come up so far" Sasuke said as she took the file from Suigetsu

Sasuke looked though the file, she come to the mug shot and a little blush came on her face, there he was her very secret idol Naruto Uzumaki, he was very handsome even in the state he was in a, his bright blond hair a mess, a bit of stubble on his chin the three whisker mark like tattoo on both of his cheeks and his clothes deserved with a slight tear in the tight black shirt, showing a bit of the tanned chest, he had a stupid drunken grin on his face, but the most captivating had to be those deep blue eyes, eyes Sasuke could get lost in for days they were stunning.

"Sasuke, are you there?" Sasuke was snapped back into reality as Jugo came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "should we go pick him up?"

"Yeah, call around and find him" Sasuke could feel the heat on her face

"He's attending a big publisher's party on top of the Hokage's roof" all three turned to the voice it was Itachi, Caption Uchiha to everyone else, he was currently leaning on the door frame to his office, Itachi was about 5'10" his shoulder length jet black hair was neatly tied back into a low ponytail his chin length bangs framed his face, his normally piercing onyx eyes soften as he spoke, but the most noteworthy feature of his face was probably the long pronounced tear-thought under his eyes, "he's celebrating the release of the final entailment of his Derrick Storm novels", he continued

Sasuke frowned she hated it, the fact that Itachi kept tabs on her and her cases, but as a overprotective big brother it was hard to argue with him, "how do you know that?" she asked

"I have my sources and just think you could crush the party, and get him to give you his number...you can even cuff him if you like...but keep it professional ok" Sasuke blushed at the comment, Itachi gave a knowing smile, he had long known about the little crush that Sasuke had on the writer and it was always fun to tease her about it. "But anyway..." his voice taking a serious tone as he walked over and stood next to Sasuke looking at the murder board "are we now saying that these two murders are linked" Sasuke gave a small nod, "Great... that means things just got a lot more compacted, not only is the case high profile but it looks like is turning into a serial" Itachi sighed "Go pick up Uzumaki up and see if he can shed some light on the situation"

"Yes" Sasuke said as she turned and walked out the door to her car.

Back at the publisher party

Naruto and Ino stood together as busy photographers took their photos for the many press releases. Both had their best fake smiles on their faces, it was clear the reascent divorcé was putting a strain on their working relationship.

Ino leaned back resting her head on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, it wasn't exactly public knowledge about the divorce being finalized, so a little acting was necessary to show they were on civil terms, at least until the final Derrick Storm novel was released.

With a couple more flashes and the photo shot was over. Ino and Naruto continued to walk down the unoccupied area, the area was the back staging areas were the champagne and glasses were stored, waiters and waitress were too busy refilling the glasses pay any attention to the arguing couple, Ino stopped and turned to Naruto "What kind of idiot kills off his bestselling main character?" she asked placing a hand on her hip

"Are you asking as my blood-sucking publisher of as my blood-sucking ex-wife?" Naruto asked a smirk appearing on his face.

"Cute" she said sarcastically as she stepped closer to him

"Isn't that why you married me in the first place or was it just the mind blowing sex" Naruto's smirk widened as he pulled Ino into his chest

"Please... don't flatter yourself' Ino replied pushing herself away from Naruto and continued walking, although she had the slightest pink ting on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

Naruto followed with the smirk still on his face

"We all know what you're doing, you're punishing me by killing the golden goose" Ino said

"Come on Ino, I may be petty and short-sighted but I'm not that petty and short-sighted" Naruto said

"Then why!?" Ino shouted as she turned and stoped again blushed as a few waiters turned to look at her, she heard Naruto chuckle "Then why" she said a little quieter

"Because... Writing Derrick used to be fun, but now it like work" Naruto widened

Ino sighed "gods forbid you should work, but why kill him, you could've retired him, crippled him, you could've had him join the fucking circus, but no being the idiot you are you had to put a bullet though his head"

Naruto chuckled not at all fazed be the 'idiot' comment "yeah it was really messy too big exit wound, bits of brains and blood every were, but don't worry, Derrick's not the golden goose I am" he said pointing his thumb to himself "I wrote half a dozen best-sellers before, besides writing best-sellers is in my DNA, my Dads a best-seller and my godfathers a best-seller, writings in my blood" Naruto smiled lifting two glasses of champagne off a passing waitress tray, he handed one over to Ino.

Ino smirked "you know sometimes talents skip a generation" Ino took a sip of champagne "I mean, the new book was due nine weeks ago, kind of puts a damper on that theory doesn't it"

"You can't rush genius" Naruto said taking a gulp of champagne a confident smile still on his face

"Genius" Ino said sarcastically "try blockage, I've heard you haven't written in months"

"That's ridiculous, who are your sources" Naruto said a little more nervously, finishing the rest of the champagne he set his empty glass down on top of some crates.

"Wouldn't you like to know... but in any case my sources are very reliable" Ino smirked

"Well there wrong, I write a whole page just this morning" Naruto said in his defence, it wasn't a total lie he had just finished the page with all the acknowledgments on it.

Ino's smirk grow wider "Well they better be wrong, because if I don't have a new manuscript on my desk in the next three weeks, hidden leaf is prepared to demand the return of the advance" Ino Smiled as she turned and started to walk away from a frustrated Naruto, but she know Naruto was one of the best writer the hidden leaf had, and if anyone could pull off a best seller in three weeks it was Naruto, but it was fun to ruffle his feathers and if it deflated his ego in the process it was just like killing two birds with one stone.

"Yeah, well I already returned that advance...I spent it divorcing you!" Naruto yelled at Ino's retreating back

Ino turned to look over her shoulder a smile on her face as she watched Naruto poking his tongue out and then continued walking off adding a seductive sway to her hips

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he a hand was placed on his shoulder "real mature kid" Naruto turn his head up to see the owner on the voice, not that he really needed to, it was his godfather Jiraiya and renowned author of the famous make out paradise series, Jiraiya was in his 50s with a height of about 6'3", his long white spiky hair tied back into a low ponytail with two red lines running down either side of his face starting at his eyes. Jiraiya was wearing a wearing a black tuxedo, but instead of dress shoes he was wearing a traditional pair of red getas "Didn't I tell you not to mix business with pleasure?"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, didn't you bring one of your proof readers as your plus one?" Naruto said

"Yeah, you mean Yuki... total different, she just happened to be fired last month for stealing office supplies" Jiraiya turned pointing out a busty brunet a lest in her late 20 "Anyway don't what up tonight, me and Yuki will be doing some late night proof reading over at her place" Jiraiya winked

Naruto sighed "by the way did you tell Ino that I was having trouble writing" change the subject.

"I told her nothing of the sort. I may have said something about spending your days moping around in your underwear watching anime and eating nothing but instant rumen, but hey, we're artist. It's expected" Jiraiya explained shrugging his shoulders.

"We had a deal... you can stay in my apartment while the water damage is getting repaired, but you don't bring any girls home and you don't talk about my work, especially to my ex-wife" Naruto said pointing an excusing finger at Jiraiya

"Fine cool your jets kid...it's not like there was much to talk about since from the moment I moved in you haven't done any work" Jiraiya smiled, Naruto's eye just twitched but before Naruto had the chance to respond he was interrupted by the woman he presumed was Yuki calling Jiraiya over to her, and like the horny old guy he was he went straight over to her leaving Naruto standing alone.

Sighing Naruto continued to walk around the party stopping to sign autographs and answering questions about his book and occasionally hiding from the few of the more crazy fans, at some point of the evening he reached the bar, sitting at the bar was person a who often was the causes of some of the most embarrassing moments of his life, his mother Kushina Uzumaki, a real Hollywood beauty even though she was in her late forties, her long red hair reached to her lower back, she had fair skin and deep blue eyes, she was wearing a beautiful cream colour designer dress and sitting next to her was the apple of his eye a real natural beauty, his daughter from his first marriage Aiko Uzumaki, she had long orange hair reaching to the middle of her back, her dress made her look so cute it was a shade of light pale green, as her emerald eyes sparking in the light as she scanned the physics book she was reading, ' _huh she's even studying at the party'_ he thought as he approached the woman.

"Give me another" Naruto heard his mother say to the bartender as he approached the bar

"Make that two" Naruto said sliding on to the stool in between his daughter and mother, "Hey honey" he said turning to his daughter.

"Hey dad" Aiko said kiss him on the cheek "still hiding from the crazy fans" she teased

"Still studying" he answered in the same teasing tone of voice

"I have a test next week" she said with a slight pout

"She has a good work ethic you could learn from her" his mother interrupted "From what I heard is that all your been doing is sitting around in your underwear and watching Anime" she continued with a smile

"Mother, did Jiraiya rat me out to you too" Naruto whined, Kushina gave a knowing smile

Naruto sighed and kissed his mum on the cheek

"Oh fishcake" she said ruffling his hair

Naruto blushed at the nickname "Mum I told you not to call me that in public" look around to see if any heard.

"Oh calm down, everyone thinks it's cute" Kushina said

Naruto turned to see both his daughter and the bartender nod, his blush growing deeper

"Mum!" Naruto said

"Ok ok" she said "have you seen your father" she scanned the room "oh there he is" Naruto followed her gaze to see his father talking to Jiraiya with Yuki hung on Jiraiya's arm.

His father Minato was also a bestselling writer, he many wrote historical and fantasy pieces, Minato was in his late forties. Bright blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes, there have been many occasions where Naruto's looks had been compared to Minato, but what most people noticed is they both had the same 'big stupid smile' as every one called it. Minato was wearing a black tuxedo, dress shoes.

"You know we are both real proud of you" Kushina continued turning back to Naruto

"Thanks mum" Naruto scratched the back of his head

"Sir" the bartender interrupted placing three glasses of champagne on the bar

Kushina turned back to looking at Minato and sighed it seemed that Yuki had gotten bored of Jiraiya and started to come on to Minato, who was having trouble repelling the girls advances "looks like I better go rescue your father" she stood up with the champagne glass in hand. She kissed Naruto's forehead, she smiled as whipped off the lipstick mark with her thumb "love you fishcake"

"Mum!"

She laughed and walked of the save her husband.

"You should have me committed" he said turning back to the bar

"For what? I think the nickname cute besides dad doesn't Naruto mean fishcake anyway?" Aiko said looking up from her text book

"Ok fine miss smarty pants, if you're going to study all night you might as well have a brake" Naruto said playfully placing a champagne fluke in front of Aiko

"Dad I'm fifteen" she said pushing the glass away

"So you're an old soul" Naruto said pushing the glass back to her

"Well my old soul can wait" Aiko pushed the glass back

Naruto sighed taking a sip from the glass "When I was your age..." Naruto stops himself "I can't tell that story. It's wildly inappropriate. Which oddly is my point. Don't you want to have wildly inappropriate stories that you can't tell your kids" Naruto continued smiling at the memory that had come back to him

"I think you, grandmamma and Jiraiya have enough of those" she said smiling

"Life should be an adventure; do you know why I killed Derrick? There were no more surprises. I knew exactly what was going to happen every moment of every scene. It's just like these parties. They become so predictable. "I'm your biggest fan" "Where do you get your ideas? Not to mention the crazies"

Aiko sighed "and the ever popular, "Will you sign my chest?"

"That one I don't mind so much" Naruto said sipping some champagne

Aiko turned back to her work "Yeah, well, FYI - I do"

Naruto smiled "just once, I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new"

"Mr Uzumaki" Naruto turned to the voice standing there was a woman a really beautiful woman, she had long raven hair tied in a high ponytail, she had light pale skin and she was wearing a woman's pants suit, Naruto noticed she was wearing a side arm and was holding her badge in her hand, clearly not a party guest.

Naruto smiled ' _what a hottie'_ He thought as he leaning up against the bar. The smile turned more seductive and playful "yes", out the corner of his eye he could see Aiko rolling her eyes "it's nice of the guys to get me a stripper, but I really can't leave the party... the ex will probably kill me if I bail, but good job on the uniform you really look like a detective (1)" he continued

Sasuke stood there stunned for a moment "I'm not a stripper!...My name is Detective Sasuke Uchiha, HLPD (Hidden Leaf Police Force). We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

Aiko turned from her work "that's new" she smiled patting her dad on the shoulder, although she was worried after all her father was being question conserving a murder, at least it didn't seem like he was a suspect, he wasn't being handcuffed .

Now it was Naruto's turn to stand there stunned he did he just call a cop a stripper, great, then his mind paused ' _Murder'_ "What's this about a murder" he said out loud

"We just need to ask you a few questions, could you please come down to the station with me... I think the ex will understand" Sasuke said clipping her badge back on her belt

"ok" Naruto said as he followed the detective out of the party, he noticed how a few of the guest had noticed the commotion and watched as he walked out, he watched as Aiko walked over to his parents and Ino to explain what was going on, he sighed it was going to be a long night. He glanced at the detective eyes rolling down her back he smirked she had a nice butt, so to night might not be a total waste.

 **End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Naruto sat in the cold interrogation room facing the two-way mirror, rubbing the back of his neck _'what the hell I thought she just wanted to talk, what's with the whole interrogation room?_ ' Naruto let his head fall and rested it on the cold metal table.

On the other side of the mirror Itachi stood next to Sasuke watching Naruto in the opposite room.

"I thought you just wanted to talk to him, what with putting him in the interrogation room when there are perfectly good conference room's available?" Itachi asked as cheeky grin came across his face, Sasuke eyed him suspiciously it was never a good thing when Itachi smiles "maybe my baby sister wants writer boy all to herself and in private...my my Sasuke who know you had such..." Itachi was about to finish his sentence when Sasuke punched him in his shoulder and gave him a hard glare. Itachi look down at her pink blush stained her cheeks smirking he poked her on her forehead "go on get on with it we can't keep him waiting all night."

Sasuke nodded and turn to exit the room "Sasuke" Sasuke turn to look at her brother "keep it PG okay, I'll be on the other side of the mirror" Itachi chuckled before ducking out of the way of a box of pens that Sasuke tried to throw at his head. "You need to work on your aim" Itachi teased Sasuke just ignored him and continued out of the door.

Naruto was starting to nod off when he heard the thud of the door closing, as he looked up he saw Sasuke Uchiha, the same detective that he meet at the party. As she enters the room Naruto noticed she was holding a file. He watched as she sat down in the set across from him.

"Hey there" Naruto said smirking at her but only received a glare in return "hmm... still mad about the stripper thing" there was a sound muffed laughter came from the other side of the two way mirror.

"Mr Uzumaki" Sasuke was getting annoyed, she open the file and started to read the charges "you have got quite the rap sheet for a bestselling author. Disorderly conduct, uh, resisting arrest..." Sasuke started to list the charges.

"Boys will be boys" Naruto said cheerfully

"It also says you stole a police horse" Sasuke continued

"Borrowed" Naruto corrected

Sasuke sighed as she continued reading "it says you were nude at the time"

"Well it was spring" Naruto casually

"And all of the charges were drop" Sasuke closed the file and placed it on the table.

"What can I say the Hokage's a fan" Naruto boosted leaning forward on his elbows "But if it makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to let you spank me" Naruto winked and then smirked

" _Good God...what's with this guy_ " Sasuke thought "look... this whole bad boy charm thing that you've got going might work for bimbettes and celebutantes. Me? I work for a living. So that makes you one of two things in my world. Either the guy who makes my life easier or the guy who makes my life harder, and trust me, you do not want to be the guy who makes my life harder"

"K" Naruto said sitting up straight

Sasuke looked thought the other file she had bought with her, "Hinata Hyūga, daughter of Hiashi Hyūga, real estate mogul" Sasuke pulled out a photo of Hinata Hyūga and slides it across the table

"She's cute" Naruto said as he looked at the photo

"She's dead, did you ever meet her? Book signing? Charity event?"

"Well she not in my little black book if that's what you mean" Naruto looking at the photo a little closer

"What about this guy" Sasuke asked sliding the photo of the other victim

Naruto looked at the photo, the guy in the photo looked to be in his mid to late 30ths, he had a huge smile, with bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut.

"His name is Rock Lee small claims lawyer" Sasuke continued

"Most of my claims tend to be on the ...large side" Naruto said with a smirk

Sasuke sighed and rolled her eyes _'what's with this guy'_ she thought again

"So what's all this all got to do with me?" Naruto asked looking at both the photos again

"Lee was found murdered in his office two weeks ago." Sasuke pulled out the crime scene photo of Rock lee's body lying face down in a pentagram and slid it over to Naruto "I didn't put it together until we saw the Hyūga crime scene tonight" she then slid the photo of the Hyūga crime scene, of the heiress laying naked covered in rose petals with sunflowers coving her eye

Sasuke looked at the man across from her she could tell he had realised why he was there.

" _Flowers for her grave_ and _..._ " Naruto thought out loud picking up both crime scene photos to look at them more closely.

"That's right and the Rock Lee crime scene right out of _Hell_ _Hath No Fury"_ Sasuke continued

"Looks like I have a fan" Naruto said putting the photos down and looking back up at Sasuke

"Yeah. A really deranged fan" Sasuke said

"Oh no, you don't look deranged to me" Naruto lent back in the chair

"Yeah. Tell me about it..." Sasuke paused "Wait What?" she looked at Naruto who was smiling, as laughter could be heard coming from behind the two-way mirror, Sasuke turned to glare at the mirror, putting on a nutual face she turned back to Naruto "a fan ...I'm not a fan"

Narutos smile grew wider as a blush grew across the young detectives face "came on... don't be shy no need to be embarrassed it's actually quite cute" this got another laugh from the person behind the mirror " _Hell Hath No Fury_? Angry wiccans out for blood? C'mon. Only hardcore Uzumaki groupies read that one"

"Do any of these g-groupies ever write you letters? Disturbing letters?" Sasuke asked seriously for a moment as she leaned closer to Naruto

"Oh, all my fan mail's disturbing. It's an occupational hazard" Naruto also leaned in closer to Sasuke so there was only a small gap in between them "by chance have you sent me any _disturbing_ letters" he whispered softly, his breath ghosting across her lips, he all most retreated due to the heated glare.

"Can't you take anything seriously?" the anger was very evident in her voice as she stood up.

"You know that just what my ex's keep asking" Naruto said as he sat back in his chair and then leaned back in the chair, he looked at Sasuke to find she was not amused "Ok...Ok my bad, scouts honour I'll be on my best behaviour okay"

Sasuke sighed and sat down in her chair "in cases like this, we find that the killer attempts to..."

"Attempts to contact the subject of his obsession, I'm also pretty well-versed in psychopathic methodologies. Another occupational hazard" Naruto interrupted "And do you know you have gorgeous eyes?" at this last remark he received a gare "Sorry...Sorry" he made a zipping motion across his lips as he waited for Sasuke to continue.

"So I take it that you won't have any objection to us going through your mail" Sasuke asked

"Knock yourself out" Naruto picked the photos back up "by the way can I get copies of these"

"Excuse me copies?...you mean of the of the crime scene photos, No of course not" Sasuke said rather loud

"Oh come on I have this poker game, it's mostly other writers. You know like my Dad, Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake you know best sellers. You have no idea how jealous those would make them." Naruto said rather enthusiastically.

"Jealous?" Sasuke was a little taken back by the statement.

"That I have a copycat. Oh my god, in my world, that's the red badge of honour. That's the criminal Cooperstown. I mean jiraiya has his copycats too but..."

"People are dead Mr Uzumaki" Sasuke interrupted _'what the deal with this guy'_ Sasuke look him up and down one minute he's charming and flirtatious and the next he's just kind of stupid and creepy.

"Well it not asking for the bodies just the photos" Naruto gave his best puppy dog eye

"No, are you insane" Sasuke stood up "I think we're done here" Sasuke took the photos from Narutos hands and put them back into the folder and walked out the room, if she turned she would on seen a very happy Naruto smiling at her pleased that he was able to get under her skin.

Sasuke was steaming _'that guy'_... Sasuke continued walking to her desk, she sat down and watched as Itachi and the others come out from the room behind the mirror still giggling like idiots, she then noticed Uzumaki leaving the interrogation room he then winked at her making her to blush.

"Sasuke your blushing" Sasuke looked up to see Itachi standing next to her desk

"Shut up I'm not blushing... I'm just..." Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say so she just said the first thing that came to mind "piss off"

"Is that any way to speak to your big brother?"

Sasuke just gave a grunt in response

"Fine is that any way to talk to you Captain?" Itachi smirked as he noticed Sasuke sticking her head deeper into her paperwork "look if we get this fan mail I'll set up a team to go through it and let's hope we can get a leads" with that Itachi left and went to his office and Sasuke went on with her paperwork.

 **End of chapter two**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The cab ride home took Naruto about an hour; he had ended up napping most of the way and only woke when the cabbie had stopped in front of his building.

"Hey dude wake up we're here"

Naruto looked up at the cabbie "thanks" Naurto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes sitting up he reached into his back pocket "how much do I owe you?"

"It will be $150 bucks" the cabbie said lighting the cigarette in his mouth.

Naruto handed over the money and got out the cab and headed over to the front door of the building, he greeted the door man and hoped in the lift and went up to his penthouse apartment.

As the lift door opened at the penthouse floor Naruto heard the distinct sound of his mother's voice singing "I Can't Say No" from _Oklahoma!_ Accompanied by he assumed was his dad playing the sighed as his hand rested on the door knob _'Shit... why tonight_ ' Naruto thought as he turned the door knob and entered the apartment, as he walked in to the living room were the piano was located, he saw his mum sitting on the closed piano with a wine glass in hand as she sang, glancing at the clock he saw it was about 12.45.

Naruto smiled as he crossed the living room, watching his mother sing _"I'm just a gal who can't say no. I'm in a terrible fix. I always say come on, let's go..."_ at some point Kushina had notice Naruto had appeared and stopped sing " _just when I ought to..._ Hey, kiddo! Your back is everything OK." Kushina hoped off the piano and walked over to Naruto and gave him a big hug.

Naruto smile returning the hug "yeah they just wanted to ask me a few questions no big deal" Naruto let go and looked over to his father who was sighing with relief

"I'm just glad we didn't need to call the lawyers this time" Minato said with a laugh

"Funny dad" Naruto said dryly "I don't get in trouble that often and beside what are you guys doing here?"

"You were hauled off by a police officer for god knows what and for god knows how long someone needed to take Aiko home" Kushina said as she walked back over to the piano and picked up her wine glass and gulped down the rest of the wine.

"And where is my little angle?" Naruto asked

"She's in the kitchen doing her homework I think?" Minato said turning to Kushina "shall we continue honey?"

Naruto sighed "please by all means just keep it down a bit OK" he smiled and then exited to room.

Kushina laughed as she looked over to Minato.

"Ready to bring it home" Minato looked up at Kushina as she sat back on the piano "Five. Six. Seven. Eight"

Kushina smiled " _I'm just a fool when lights are low..."_

Naruto smiled as he continued down the hall, his mother could still faintly be heard in the background as Naruto entered the kitchen. He then notices Aiko at one end of the kitchen table watching something on her ipad, she had he ear buds in her ears so she didn't notice him enter the kitchen, at the other end of the of the table sat Jiraiya with an ice pack over what looked like a black eye, he seem to notice Naruto's arrival but Naruto put a finger to his lip to keep Jiraiya quite. Jiraiya nodded in the silent agreement

Naruto smirked as he quietly and slowly snuck up behind Aiko with a small chuckle he put a hand on Aiko shoulder and with a loud voice "hey kiddo what are you watching hope it's nothing pervy"

Aiko jumped and let out a little shriek "dad!..." Aiko blushed "if you don't mind it just getting to the good part" Aiko smiled as she put the ear buds back into her ears. Naruto looked over her shoulder to see what she was watching it turned out it was Game of thrones season five

"Hey I thought we were going to watch that together" Naruto pouted it was so unfair.

"Well you were hauled away by the cops" Aiko said as she paused the episode and turning to her dad "so how was the slammer? Anyone make you their bitch?"

"Sorry, Switchblade. Still belong to you." Naruto then kiss her on the head and turned and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream "and what happened to your hot date?" He asked Jiraiya "I thought you were going home with Yuki to do some late night proof reading" Naruto winked as he shakes the whipped cream can and sprays a mound of it into directly into his mouth.

Jiraiya just grunted "So did I, then her boyfriend, who by the way she had forgotten to mention, busts down the door and then hits me in the face, I try to explain to him it was just business but he didn't believe me"

"Huh really" Naruto just deadpanned ' _serves you right you old Perv'_ "were you even worried about me at all"

"Not really, you been hauled off by the cop hundreds of time this wasn't any different, besides she didn't even read you your rights or hand cuff you so I figured it wasn't anything serious" Jiraiya said as he removed the ice pack and poked his black eye a little, he winced each time he did.

"Damn... he got you good" Naruto said as looked at the black eye, he sprayed more whipped cream in his mouth. He turned to Aiko who had resumed watching the show "Baby bird?" Aiko looked up to see her dad holding the can of whipped cream over her mouth offering her some, with a smile she open her mouth and Naruto sprays a mound of it into directly into her mouth.

Aiko swallowed it and smiled "so are you going to tell me about it, or do I have to look it up on the fan sites?"

"No..." Naruto turned to put the can of whipped cream back in the fridge "We had a deal. Surf all the internet you want. But stay off the fan sites" Naruto continued

"Well can you at least tell me?" Jiraiya asked Naruto just sighed

"You're not in any trouble? Are you dad?" Aiko asked her dad

Naruto could hear the concern in her voice _'Well I better just tell them I guess'_ Naruto thought "Despite my best efforts, no. They want my help on a case..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head

"A case?" Jiraiya asked

"Apparently, someone's been killing people the way I killed them in my books" Naruto explained leaning on the table

"That's horrible" They all turned to see Kushina standing in the door way with Minato at her side.

"How many people have been killed?" Minato asked concerned

"Two so far" Nartuo pushed his hair back in annoyance "the cops want me to give them all the fan mail I've received, they hope the guy responsible has contacted me"

"Is everything ok, should we be concerned, about your safety?" Kushina asked

"No, all my fan mail is sent to the publishing office and then sent to me, I haven't given out my home address to anyone" Naruto reassured everyone

Everyone gave a sigh of relief "It's just so senseless" Naruto walked around and sat down next to Jiraiya

"Murder usually is sweetheart" Kushina said walking over to her son and ruffling Naruto's hair

"No. Murder usually makes a great deal of sense. Passion, greed, politics. What's senseless here is the books that the killer chose. _Hell Hath No Fury? Flower For your Grave?_ My truly lesser works. Why would a psychotic fan pick those?" Naruto lent back in the chair

"Maybe because he's a psycho" Aiko said as she turned off her ipad.

"Come on, it's bed time. You can figure it out in the morning, once you have a good night's rest you'll have a clearer head and I'm sure you'll figure something out" Minato smiled "your mum and me will let ourselves out so you guys off to bed"

Naruto sighed "yeah yeah we're going... come on Switchblade off to bed"

Aiko started to pack up her stuff.

"Goodnight Fishcake" Minato patted his son on the back and hugged Aiko goodbye, Kushina gave Naruto a kiss and hugged and kissed Aiko goodbye also and then both of them left the apartment.

Aiko smiled "goodnight Dad, Jiraiya" she then got up and walked to her bedroom

"Well I'm going to bed as well it's been a long day" Jiraiya said as he also got up and went to bed "night"

"Night" Naruto replayed, he sighed and ran his fingers though his hair, _'today was such a long day, I need a drink'_ he got up and went into the living room to the small bar in the corner of the room next to the piano, with a sigh he open the small cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch and a glass and poured himself a drink.

Naruto stared at the brown liquid in the glass, he walked over to the black leather couch and sat down, taking a sip from the glass he rested his head on the back of the couch and thought about everything that had happened that day, he then lifted his head and looked around to see his laptop sitting on the coffee table, picking it up he opened it and typed in his password, and looked at the window that was open and stared at the blank page, still with no idea what to write "damn it" he shut the laptop and placed it back on the coffee table, gulping down the rest of the scotch he put empty the glass down on the table and went to bed.

 **End of chapter Three**


End file.
